Celina Ambers
Appearance Celina has dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair. Her brown hair is short and only goes up to about the bottom of her head. Her dark brown eyes are thin, and her eyebrows are stuck in an attack pose, making her look menacing. Backstory I lied wide awake in bed. It was ten at night, and none of my family were home. It was strange; usually, my parents and my cousin would be home after work at seven o'clock. If they were still outside, the only excuse would be that they were late. Very late. '' ''About a few minutes later, I heard a knock on my front door. I knew it wasn't any relative of mine; they would have the keys to our house. I walked slowly the door, and opened it without thinking. '' ''"Celina Ambers?" a man said. He was dressed in a business suit, and he wore a bowler hat. I nodded in response. "Your family has been arrested for corruption. This house and everything inside is to be sold, and you have little choice but to live your life on the streets." He pulled me out of the house; I only had my sandals, my pajamas and a turquoise bracelet on. I trudged outside my warm house into the freezing outdoors, to live my life in the alleyways and streets of my District. I run through the streets of District Two, cold and afraid. This is a normal thing for me; over the past three years of me being homeless, I've been spat at, insulted, physically abused and bullied. My body is covered with bruises and wounds, some of which will never heal. I've almost forgotten my family - if I were left outside to die, then surely they would as well. However, there is little trace of their existence left; pretty much everything is gone, apart from my memory of them. I heard that they were in jail: locked up for life for corruption. I'm sure, however, that they were not tried for such things. Now, however, my mind is on survival; I can forget about them for now. I rush through the muddy and wet streets, when I am stopped by someone... "Who are you?" a girl asks. She is about eighteen years old and 6 foot tall, and has blonde hair with brown highlights. "I'm Celina Ambers, aged ten. I've been homeless for three years, after my family were arrested for 'corruption'. Who are you?" I shout. The wind and rain is making communication hard - we have to shout to be heard. "I'm Calantha Telford. Why don't you come inside? It's a bit rainy out there, and you may want to join us," she offers. I follow her into the building behind her, which is a Career training camp. After engaging in discussions with the staff there and some of District Two's most well known victors, I get accepted into the camp. And that's how I became a volunteer for the Hunger Games eight years later. I wanted to win to avenge my family, and to get revenge on whoever arrested them in the first place. Summary * Celina's family are arrested. Their house is sold and she's forced to move to the streets. * She is bullied, physically abused, spat at and insulted over the three years that she's been homeless. * A career training at the training camps walks outside and asks Celina to come inside to see if she's eligible to join. * Celina joins, then becomes a volunteer for the Games eight years later. Strengths and weaknesses Celina is agile and flexible, which makes her able to dodge attacks more. She's also quite good at hand-to-hand combat as well, which makes her a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, Celina is not that good at identifying edible plants and animals, so there is a danger of her eating the wrong ones. She also is quite harsh, which could turn members of her alliance against her... Alliances Celina is a Career. If that is not available, she'll join the Anti-Careers regardless of whether or not she trained in a Career camp. Personality Celina is a lean, mean, killing machine. She lives off control and power, and will do anything to make sure she leads the way for the alliance she's in. She's also quite harsh - if anyone hinders her she will get revenge on them, and she'll do it personally. She's quite manipulative too; a few words from her could change the way the whole games turn out for her alliance and for everyone else in the arena. She's also quite selfish. Angles for the games Interview Angle Celina will pretend to be nice, thoughtful and kind (three of the things she isn't) to win over the audience watching. She'll answer questions with short, quick responses, and hide her true personality. Bloodbath Angle Celina will grab a scythe (weapon of choice) and many backpacks of supplies for the careers. She'll kill everyone else, and make sure they die slowly and painfully. Games Angle Celina will stay with her alliance. She'll rely on them to bring her food and water and to protect her. If they don't, she'll kill them off. Feast Angle (if any) Celina will rush to the feast and steal all the backpacks/food/weapons/whatever is available. She'll make sure that no-one else gets them before she does. Fears Celina is scared of going back to homelessness - she wants to be heard, not ignored. Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Cyrissa Category:Cyrissa's Tributes Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:Characters